


Easy peasy

by trickztr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, Grantaire is good with kids, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickztr/pseuds/trickztr
Summary: Grantaire needs a job. Enjolras needs a nanny.Written for the Tumblr prompt: Nanny/parenting AU.





	

"So... You understand the job description, right?" 

"Mhhm-hmm," Grantaire spits out the bit of nail he'd been chewing. He places his hand on his knee and makes a conscious effort to stop wiggling it. "Art tutoring, cook her meals, pick up from school. Easy peasy."

The man before him arches an eyebrow at him. "'Easy peasy' isn't exactly the word I'd use. Tell me, do you have any experience with children?"

Grantaire smiles politely. "Says so on my resumé, doesn't it?"

His interviewer smiles back, though it looks more like a snarl. "Actually, it's pretty vague. What exactly is that experience?"

"Uhm... I have two sisters. That's two nephews and three nieces," he chuckles nervously, picking at his own arm. "Look, Enjolras... I know that hardly counts for much, but I love kids, I swear. Plus, I've got a Masters degree in Art Education. To be very honest, work hasn't exactly been pouring out lately and I really need this job."

Enjolras' stare lingers on him for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear you've been having a hard time finding a job--"

"I get it, okay? I know it sounds bad, like I'm begging or whatever, and I'm sure you've talked to at least twenty people more qualified than me, but teaching is my life. And, like, I make awesome pancakes." 

Enjolras' smile spreads wide, but it doesn't quite reaches his eyes. He scribbles something on Grantaire's resumé. "Very well. I'll give you a call if--"

"Dad..." A soft, slightly whiny voice interrupts him. A second later a little girl pads into the room. She shows him a pink hair band. "It fell."

Grantaire notices how much she looks like her father: dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the same sharp nose, thin lips and dimpled chin. Her orange shirt clashed with her blue tutu, but the overall picture was adorable. 

"Okay, honey, come here," Enjolras says, turning her around.

Clearly this was a man not used to that task. The braid he attempted was awfully disproportionate and loose. One shake of her head and the hair band slid out. 

The girl frowns, twisting the hem of her tutu between her fingers. "Mrs. Higgins was better."

"Can I try it?" Grantaire pipes in. h

She doesn't turn around, really. She twirls to face him. "Who are you?"

"My friends call me R. And what's your name?" 

She scrunches up her nose. "R? Like the letter?"

"Yes! Exactly like the letter. I can't believe you know the alphabet."

"I know all of it," she emphasizes the 'all'. "Mrs Higgins taught me everything!" 

"Oh, yeah? I bet you can't tell me the letters in your name."

She rolls her eyes at him. "E-m-e-l-i-e."

"Emelie? Really? I can't believe it. That's my favorite name!"

"Really?"

Grantaire glances at Enjolras, who's watching them intently.

"Yup. I have a sister with your name."

Emelie shakes her head. "But that's my name."

"Well, she's older than you, so that means your name is actually her name."

Emelie stares at him for second, thinking it over. She cocks her head at him and finally says, "I guess we can share."

Grantaire winks at her. "Absolutely. Hey, how about I braid your hair? I'm really good at it."

Emelie walks up to him and turn around. Grantaire combs his fingers through her hair, smoothing it out. He catches sight of Enjolras crossing his arms over his chest, settling more comfortably in his couch.

"What's that?" Emelie points at the tattoo above his wrist.

"Oh, that?" He asks casually, parting her hair. "That's a story I really like. His name was Icarus, and he wanted to touch the sun so bad, he made wings to fly up there."

"But they don't look like wings," she runs her index finger over the watercollered feathers dripping away. 

"That's because the wax...see the runny yellow bit? That's wax melting away. That's what he used for glue. He flew too high and the sun melted his wings."

"What a meanie."

"I know, right?" He tickles her side and she giggles loudly. "There you go! All done."

Emelie walks over to Enjolras, seeking her father's lap. Enjolras makes room for her and circles his arms around her waist.

"What do you say, Em?" He prompts her.

"Thank you, Mister."

"Mister? I rather R."

Emelie shakes her head at him. "But only your friends call you that."

Grantaire cocks his head at her. "You don't wanna bem my friend?"

Her grin lights up her face. "Yes!"

"Well, then you call me R!"

She extends her hand to him. "You can call me Emelie."

Grantaire laughs and shakes her hand. 

"I think I've taken up enough of your time," he says, getting up. "Nice to meet you both."

"R? What happened to that guy, the Icarus?"

He opens his mouth to reply, but Enjolras beats him to it. 

"He'll tell you next time he comes by." To Grantaire he asks, "Is Monday alright with you?"

He nods enthusiastically, grinning like a fool. "Absolutely!""

Monday?" Emelie looks up her dad.

"That's three sleeps from now, sweetie."

"Oh," she says. Looks at Grantaire again. "You need to go now! We need to sleep fast, R."

"Looks like someone will be on bed early tonight," Enjolras kisses her head. "Thank you, R. See you soon."

Grantaire nods, still unable to stop smiling. "See you."


End file.
